PLUMBING
by Jasen Soolo
Summary: luke comes over to help han do some plumbing. this is my first attempt at a humorous. this is updated to fix some gramatical errors.


Disclaimer: all of the characters in this story are property of George Lucas. I am not making any money on this.  
  
This story is about a time when Luke came over to Han's place to help him with some plumbing. It doesn't turn out exactly as they had expected.  
  
PLUMBING  
(This is Jacen's account of the day)  
  
Jaina and I had just sat down to a holovid when the doorbell rang. Before I could get up to answer it, Dad came running through the living room and opened the door. Uncle Luke was there and he looked like he came in a hurry.  
  
"Let's not sit here, let's do it!" he said. The two of them marched upstairs and out of sight. Earlier, Dad had mentioned something about the drain in the bathroom, so I assumed that was where they were going.  
  
A couple minutes later, Dad came down to get a hydro spanner and then went back up. Then Uncle Luke came down, got a monkey wrench, and went back up. A few minutes later, Dad -looking very frustrated- stomped down the stairs, got a crowbar and stomped back up.  
  
Mom, who had just come out of her office, saw him go upstairs. "Good grief, Han, is it really taking you all that stuff for one drain?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know, we can't get the door open!" Dad replied.  
  
A couple seconds later, I heard a loud crack, and Uncle Luke said, "There! We're in!" And dad said, "OK, let's get the old one off."   
  
"Which one is it?"   
  
"That one."  
  
"The big fat one? You gotta be kidding!"  
  
"Come on you're a Jedi aren't you? How hard can it be?"  
  
"OK, hand me the hydrospanner."  
  
I heard a lot of grunting and straining, and then a loud thud. "Oops, I knocked the other one off." Uncle Luke said.   
  
"Hurry up and put it back on before it leaks too much," Dad said.  
  
After a lot more grunting and straining, they got it back on. (Or so it sounded) "Now let's get the right one" dad said.   
  
"I'm trying the monkey wrench this time," Uncle Luke said.   
  
After even more grunting and straining, (Luke's gotta be getting tired) they got it off. "There, now let's see what's in here." Uncle Luke said.   
  
"Here clean it out with this" Dad said.  
  
"Eeew, it moving!" Uncle Luke said.   
  
"What?" Dad said.  
  
"See, that thing inside. It's moving around. Ah! It got out!"  
  
"Get it off the floor!"  
  
"What do I do? What do I do?"  
  
"Flush it! Flush it!"  
  
I heard the toilet flush and Uncle Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, even if we could get the gookie out of this pipe, it's still in pretty rough shape." Uncle Luke said.   
  
"So what, a little duct tape should keep it," Dad replied.   
  
"You sure? It looks pretty bad."  
  
"How dare you doubt the power of duct tape!!!"  
  
"No, I mean are you sure you can do it?"  
  
"As sure as I am about anything,"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"Just go get some tape!"  
  
"How many rolls?"  
  
"Uh, three ought to be enough."  
  
Uncle Luke came down, rummaged around in the garage for a while, and then came back up holding one half used, and four brand new rolls of duct tape. "Reinforcements have arrived." He said proudly.  
  
After that, I heard even more (you guessed it) grunting and straining, and the sound of peeling duct tape off the roll. About 45 minutes later, I heard dad say "OK new roll."   
  
"That was the last one." Uncle Luke replied.  
  
"Man, and we just had that last little spot left!"  
  
"How about caulking?"  
  
"OK, I'll get some if you keep the pipe from leaking."  
  
Then Dad came down and rummaged in the garage for a while, and came out with six tubes of caulking. "Next week, we clean out the garage." He said.  
  
The next half hour I heard the sound of empty caulking tubes hitting the ground, and (of course) more straining and grunting. Eventually I started hearing things like: "the tape is all falling off", "Uh, oh", "this is gross", and "Eww, it's stuck to me!"  
  
After a while Dad yelled, "That's it! Just put the dumb thing back on the way it was!" The two of them stormed down the stairs and plopped down on the couch.   
  
"Beat by a pipe, Man, we can't let Lando hear about this." Uncle Luke said. While I went t the kitchen to get a drink, Anakin came in the front door. Before any of us could warn him, he went up to the bathroom.   
  
A minute later, he came down chuckling. "Hey Dad, remember that drain that was clogged? Well I just found out it was just a toothbrush stuck in the sink!" he said.  
  
But Anakin's light laughter was drowned out by Uncle Luke and Dad's crying.   
  
The End  
  
Am I good? Am I bad? Please review! ;-)  
  
  



End file.
